How a Tour can Change your Life
by Dawn Ketchum
Summary: Ash and Dawn end up going on a tour of Unova. When they meet, things don't get off to a good start...but what will happen when they realize they were made for each other? Pearlshipping with minor Cavalier!
1. The Tour Begins

**Hello! This is my latest story, How a Tour can Change your Life! (Hereafter, HTCL) No, it is NOT a sequel to How a Trip can Change your Life. Sorry! They're sort of similar, but...on with the story!**

It was six in the morning, and a twenty-two year old named Dawn Berlitz stood on her balcony, gazing at the mid-morning sky. She was looking at **(1)** Shinjufune Meteor Shower, which was only visible early in the morning. Yesterday was her college graduation, and this meteor shower only seemed to make her happier about it.

"This is the first time it has happened to me, a masked stranger..." Dawn turned around, and saw her mother, Johanna, reading her diary!

"Mom!" Dawn leapt towards Johanna and grabbed her diary.

"I never knew you wrote poems." Johanna innocently said.

"It's not poetry, mom, it's my diary!" Dawn complained.

"Whatever it is, it sounds good. Can you please read it?" Johanna asked. Dawn pouted. "Please?" Her mother insisted.

"Fine. But don't tell anyone!" Dawn took a deep breath and began to read. "This is the first time it has happened to me. A masked stranger appears in my dreams, and an illusion is cast in front of my eyes as someone knocks on the doors of my heart. His silky breath touches my cheeks, and the fragrance of his hands is still in my hair. For the first time in my life, a masked stranger enters my dreams."

"Wow! You're at good at writing, Dawn!" Johanna said. "This guy sounds very nice. Who is he?"

Dawn sat on her bed. "I don't know. I just keep seeing this guy in my dreams, and I know he is the one for me. But when I wake up, I always forget how he looks like!"

"Don't overthink it, Dawn. After all, dreams are dreams. Come down and have breakfast." Johanna said. Dawn went downstairs, and saw her dad, Rowan, and her little sixteen-year-old sister, Leaf at the dining table. Rowan was happily reading a letter.

"Johanna, guess who sent this letter? Our good friend from Pallet Town, Samuel Oak, just wrote! Sit down, i'll read it to you!"

Although Dawn and her family lived in Unova, her parents were from Kanto. As Dawn and her mom sat down, her dad began to read

"Dear Rowan,

How are you? I'm fine. I can't wait for you to come back to Kanto. It's about time you come! I'm glad you remembered the promise we made twenty-two years ago, when we promised that your daughter and my son would grow up and get married..."

"What?" asked Dawn. Had she heard wrong? Was she engaged to a complete stranger!?

"What's the matter?" Rowan asked.

"You already engaged me to a complete stranger!?" asked an unbelieving Dawn.

"He's not a stranger, he's the son of my best friend!" Rowan said.

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing! She looked away, and noticed a flyer advertising that there was a tour of Unova. Dawn wanted to go on it, and now was the perfect time to ask her dad! He'd better let her go, after that letter.

"It's okay dad. Just...there's a tour of Unova, and all my friends are going. The tour's all by train, and it start later this afternoon. Can I go?" Dawn asked.

Her dad thought for a moment. "Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks, dad!" Dawn squealed.

Her dad smiled. "Now I have to go to the hospital." Her dad was a doctor. "Bye!"

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Ash Ketchum just graduated college yesterday, and he was waiting for the afternoon to come. He was going on a tour of Europe with his two friends, Drew and Brock. However, he wanted to be a doctor, so his dad took him to the hospital he owned, so he would be familair to what a doctor normally did. He was at one of emergency rooms, where there was a patient with IV tubes and a IV fluid bag next to him. The doctor operating on the man was Dawn's dad.

Ash picked up an IV. "So, what does this do?" He asked.

"Don't touch anything, this is a very head operation I am doing." Mr. Berlitz said.

"Okay." Ash started to swing the IV, when it accidently slipped from his grip, and cut the IV fluid tube!

"Oh shit!" Ash said.

Mr. Berlitz looked at the cut-open fluid bag and at a guilty looking Ash. "Get out!"

 _ **Later that afternoon...**_

Dawn was at the train station, looking for her train. It was going to leave in a couple of minutes.

"The TourUnova train is now leaving." a voice over the loudspeaker said.

"Shit!" Dawn began to run towards the train, which started to leave. Just then, Ash stood out the door of the train, and saw Dawn running after it.

"Give me your hand!" He said. Dawn stretched out her arm, and Ash grabbed it, and pulled her on the train.

"Thanks!" said an out-of-breath Dawn.

"No problem!" Ash noticed some white cloth on the floor. He bent down to pick it up, but noticed it was a bra.

"Um...senorita? Is this yours?" He asked, lifting up the bra. Dawn gasped, and stuffed in her suitcase.

"There you are Dawn!" The two turned and saw Serena, one of Dawn's friends, walking towards them.

"What're you doing here? C'mon, i'll take you to our compartment!"

"Bye, Dawn!" said Ash. As Dawn walked away, she kicked Ash in the shin.

"Ouch!" He said.

 **So, how was that? If you can guess the (1) in the story, you get a sneak peak at one of my stories! Here's a hint: Find out what Shinju and Fune means.**

 **R &R please!**


	2. Roses of Revenge

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter of HTCL!**

A couple hours later, Dawn and her friends, Serena and May, reached Castelia City. They were currently at a dinner-and-opera, which was very boring.

"Ugh, how much longer?" asked a bored Serena.

"Told you this was going to be boring." said May.

"Yeah, and you also said the train would crash!" Dawn teased.

"Who are those cute guys?" Serena asked. Dawn and May turned and saw Ash, with two of his friends come in!

"Shit!" Dawn said, hiding her face behind her menu. However, Ash must have noticed her, because he and his three friends came over.

"Hi!" said Serena in a flirty voice.

"Hello." Ash said, sitting next to Dawn.

"Have we met before?" He asked her. Dawn glared at him.

"You know, your eyes remind of someone..." Ash said.

"Who?" asked an exasperated Dawn.

"The most prettiest woman I ever saw." Ash said, earning an eye-roll from Dawn. The lady singing the opera now began to play the piano.

"Ugh, that lady can't play it properly!" Serena complained.

"You know, I can do better than that!" Ash said. "I'm so good at piano, it's as if i'm doing magic instead of playing piano!"

Dawn had had enough. She stood up and walked towards the opera lady and said something. As the opera lady walked away, Dawn made an announcement.

"Hello, everyone! There is a piano prodigy in here, and he'd like to play something for us. Please give a round of applause to...Mr. Ash!" Dawn said.

"Yay! Go up and play!" encouraged Serena. Reluctantly, Ash got up and went to the piano next to Dawn.

"Uh, why did you have to this?" He whispered to her.

"The question isn't why, but why not? After all, whenever you play the piano, it's as if you're doing magic." Dawn said, and walked away. Reluctantly, Ash walked towards the piano. he took a deep breath, and strummed his fingers across all the keys. Then, he tried to play 'Mary had a little lamb,' but failed terribly.

Dawn gave a fake clap, and walked towards him. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Too nervous?" She walked away, making Ash regret lying about his piano skills.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Dawn and her friends were taking a walk in one of Castelia City's parks. Just then, Ash and his friends walked towards them.

"What're you doing here?" asked an annoyed Dawn.

"Senorita, i'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have lied about my piano skills, I just wanted to impress you." Ash said. "Also..." He took a step towards her, and held out a rose.

"How sweet!" Dawn said. She was about to take it when Ash squeezed the rose, and water sprayed all over her. Ash and his friends ran away.

"Revenge for last night!" Ash shouted over his shoulder.

"Ugh, I hate you!" Dawn screamed back.

 **How was that? Don't worry, Ash and Dawn soften up to each other in the next two chapters. Also, if I make another chapter today, i'm probably going to write the whole story.**

 **R &R please!**


	3. There's only one Bed Part 1

"Nice souvenirs. Which one do your recomend?" Ash asked the clerk. He was at a souvenir shop, and his train to Driftviel City was leaving in a bit. He wanted to get something for his dad.

"Hi, how much for this cowbell?" Ash turned, and saw Dawn right behind him.

"$10" The clerk said.

Dawn only had a fifty-dollar bill. "Do you have a dollar I could borrow?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Uh, sure! Let me see...I have a five, a ten, a two..."

"Hurry up, the train will leave any second!" Dawn said.

"One minute! I have a quarter, and a nickel, and a twenty..."

"Forget it!" Dawn gave the clerk her fifty. "Keep the change!" She grabbed the cowbell and ran out of the shop. However, the train had already left.

"Oops." Dawn turned around groaned. It was Ash, the _last_ person she wanted to see.

"Great, we missed the train!" Ash said.

"And it's all your fault!" Dawn said, crying a bit.

"Don't cry! Dawn, don't cry, i'm here!" This made Dawn cry even more.

"Fine! I'll go away, just stop crying!" Ash went away for sometime, and came back driving a Camaro.

"I got us a ride to Driftviel! Are you coming?" Ash asked her.

"Is there any other way to get Driftviel? I mean, without you?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. You can walk there, but you might get lost or something worse. Now c'mon, it won't take long!" Ash said.

Dawn rolled her eyes and sat in the car.

After an hour of driving, Dawn was starting to get a bit bored.

"Can you please drive little faster?" She asked.

"Why, what's the hurry? We'll reach on time. You're with me now, nothing can go wrong!" Ash said.

Immediately, the car started to slow down, until it stopped and refused to move. Ash tried to drive forward, but the car wouldn't budge.

"Uh, I think walking is a better choice!" Ash said.

Dawn groaned. "Why me!?"

...

After walking for a long time, Dawn was getting really tired.

"I can't go any farther, can we stop here?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, but there are no hotels nearby. There's a house right over there, let's go see if they'll us stay the night!" The two walked to a nearby house, and thankfully, the owner let them stay in the guestroom.

"Wow! What a nice room!" Dawn said, upon entering the room. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Uh, about that...the owner of the house says this is the only spare room. So..uh, this room is for both of us." Ash said.

"Are you kidding me!? No way! There's only one bed in this room! I am NOT sleeping with you!" Dawn angrily exclaimed.

"Don't worry, i'm good in bed." Ash said.

"Really? How good?" Dawn asked.

"I'm so good I can sleep for days." Ash replied.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I get the bed, you get the floor."

"No, this was my idea, so I get the bed, you get the floor, or you can share the bed with me." Ash said.

"Forget it, i'll sleep on the goddamn floor!"

 **R &R please!**


	4. There's only one Bed Part 2

The floor was uncomfortable, and Dawn was having a hard time sleeping on it. She kept gazing at the bed, wishing she could sleep there.

"The floor is uncomfortable, right?" Ash asked.

"Huh? Ash, you're awake?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. The floor is probably uncomfortable, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You can sleep on the bed, and i'll sleep on the floor."

Did Ash just say that? After all the annoying thins he did to her on the trip, was he going to give up the bed for the floor?

"You don't want to, Ash. The floor is really uncomfortable."

"Then how about we both get the bed?" Ash asked.

"Sure. Let's see how good you are in bed." Dawn said.

...

"Thanks for everything, Ash." Dawn said.

"What do you mean? If I remember correctly, I thought I annoyed you the whole trip." Ash said.

"Yeah, but the outcomes were good. Thanks to you, we missed the train, but we got to see more of Unova. We also got to stay in this nice little room. So, thank you for that." Dawn said.

Ash smiled. "So, you don't hate me anymore?"

"Nope. You're actually a pretty nice guy." Dawn said.

"So, we're friends now?" Ash asked.

"Sure. Believe what you want." 

**Happy late Thanksgiving! Also, sorry for the short chapter, I just couldn't think of anything else to add in this chapter. R &R please!**


	5. Turn Around

Dawn woke up to the sound of someone humming.

"Ash, stop humming and let me sleep." Dawn said.

Ash stopped humming. "Okay, but aren't you happy?"

"Happy? For what?" Dawn asked.

"Of what we did last night. You were pretty good at doing it." Ash said.

"...doing _what?_ I remember sleeping, you must have dreamed about whatever you're saying. We did NOT do...it." Dawn replied.

"Really? Do you think i'm lying? Look, is this a lie?" Ash pointed to a small, purpleish-red spot on his neck. "How else could I have got a love bite?"

Dawn started hyperventilating. "No! I didn't...I wouldn't...How did this happen!?"

"Calm down, Dawn! I just used some of your makeup, it's not a real love bite! Nothing happened last night, it was just a joke!"

Dawn grabbed a pillow and began furiously beating Ash with it. "Don't EVER do that again! That is NOT a joke! You would never be my first time doing it!"

"Wait...you're a virgin?" Ash asked.

Dawn dropped her pillow. "Yes...I mean, no...I mean...what difference does it make if i'm a virgin?"

"Nothing, just, I thought a girl as pretty as you wouldn't be a virgin." Ash said.

"Well you thought wrong. And I just want to confirm...we did _nothing_ last night, right?" Dawn asked.

Ash smiled. "Why, do you wish we actually _did_ do something last night?"

"Just answer my question!"

"Okay, nothing happened last night."

...

After half an hour, Ash and Dawn were sitting in a train station, waiting for their tour's train to come.

"Merry Christmas, Dawn. Since I feel guilty that I haven't said that earlier, have some soda." Ash handed her a small can of Coke.

"Thanks. Do you want a postcard to send home?" Dawn asked.

"A postcard? If I send one to my dad, he'll think i'm dead." Ash joked.

"When was the last time you were actually serious about something?" Dawn asked.

"Never, it'll only happen when I fall in love." Ash replied.

"No way! You never fell in love? I have a hard time believing that!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Believe it. I've never been in love." Ash said.

"What type of girl do you want?" Dawn asked.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because i'm your friend. Tell me."

"I'm not sure yet, but sometimes I hear a voice behind clouds calling my name. I mean, I haven't seen the girl of my dreams yet, but she's a stranger that i've never seen before." Ash said.

Dawn was silent. What Ash said was similar to what Dawn had written in her diary, about her dream guy. How did Ash know this? Was it possible that he just felt the same about his dream person? But how?

"Has this ever happened to you?" Ash asked.

"Huh? Uh...no." Dawn lied. "I'm already engaged."

"Really? Oh, uh, congratulations. Who is he?" Ash asked, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I don't know. I never met him. My dad expects me to be fine with marrying a complete stranger." Dawn said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Haven't you told your dad you don't want to marry a stranger?" Ash asked. Dawn shook her head. "You should, Dawn! You can't live your life with a complete stranger! What if you don't like him? What if you he doesn't like you? What if you like someone else?" Ash asked.

"Why are you so interested?" Dawn asked.

"Because I love-I mean, i'm your friend." Ash said. "I'm serious, what if you don't like your fiancee? What if you fall in love with someone...let's say me. You like me, and I like you. Will you still marry that stranger?" Ash asked.

Dawn was quiet. What _would_ she do? She didn't even know who her fiancee was, or anything about him. Before she could answer, their tour's train arrived in the station.

"I don't want to miss the train again." Dawn said. "Let's get on it before we miss it."

Ash followed Dawn inside the train, and watched her as she headed to her friend's compartments.

"If she likes you, she'll turn around." Ash said to himself.

Dawn kept walking, but before she stepped inside her compartment, she turned around, and gave Ash a big smile.

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! It's pretty obvious by now that Ash and Dawn like each other, BUT...will she still marry her fiancee? R &R please, and have a happy Christmas!**


	6. What Am I Going To Do?

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of How a Tour can Change Your Life!**

After a couple of hours, the train reached the train station in Striaton City, where Ash and Dawn lived. Once everyone got out of the train, Dawn walked up to Ash, and handed him a card.

"What's this?" Ash asked.

"An invitation for my baby shower." Dawn jokingly said.

"What? You're pregnant? This is all my fault!" Ash said, playing along.

"How is it your fault?" Dawn asked.

"We made love in Driftveil City. Remember?" Ash asked.

"How could I forget?" Dawn replied.

"How would I know? Besides, what is this invitation really for?" Ash asked.

"For my wedding. It's in Pallet Town. You're coming, right?" Dawn asked.

Ash shook his head. "I won't come."

 _WHAT?_ Dawn thought. _Why not?_ "Um, why won't you come?"

"I...I don't think i'll be able to make it." Ash lied. The truth was, he was actually in love with Dawn. And to watch her getting married would be torture for him.

"Well, try to make it. Please? My wedding won't be the same without you." Dawn said.

"I'll try. Um, you forgot this back in Driftveil." Ash handed Dawn her cowbell.

"Thanks! I can't believe I forgot it." Dawn gave Ash a big hug. After a couple of minutes, the two finally let go.

"Um, bye, Dawn." Ash said.

"Bye! Try to come for my wedding!" Dawn said, walking away.

"Okay, i'll try!" Ash said. Dawn was already gone.

...

When Dawn got home, her family was so happy to see her that they squeezed her with hugs, and force-fed _lots_ of food.

"Mom, Dad, i'm full!" Dawn said.

"But just eat one more sandwich!" Dawn's mom said.

"If I do, i'll explode."

"Nonsense! It's just one little sandwich!"

"I don't want it!"

"Eat it, nothing will happen!"

Dawn grabbed the sandwich and threw it in the trash can. "I'm going to my room. Don't come after me."

...

Dawn lay down on her bed, replaying what she did with her mother's sandwich. Half of her felt guilty, but the other half didn't. Why should she feel guilty? It's her mom's fault, for trying to stuff her. But, then again, she must have been excited to see her daughter after a month.

Dawn willed herself to stop thinking about that, and took out her phone. She was scrolling through the pictures she took on her trip, but stopped when she saw a picture of her with Ash. Ash...she missed him. A _lot._ And that was ridiculous, since they last met three hours ago. Or, three hours and twenty-seven minutes. And forty-five seconds.

"Have I seriously been counting the time since I last saw him? What's wrong with me?" Dawn asked herself.

She already knew the answer, though. She just didn't want to admit it. _There's nothing wrong in admitting you like him,_ Dawn thought. To distract herself, Dawn took out her diary and began to read her entries. She stopped when she reached the entry she wrote the day before the trip. _Ash felt the same. He thought all these things too,_ Dawn thought.

She willed herself to stop thinking about him, but she just couldn't. She loved him too much. The problem was, tonight she and her family were flying out to Pallet Town, for her wedding. Also, she had no idea whether Ash liked her or not.

"Just forget about him." Dawn said to herself. She picked up her cowbell, which was sitting on the edge of her bed. She noticed a small piece of paper taped to the cowbell.

"What's this?" She asked herself. She removed the tape, and began to read what was written on the paper.

 _Dawn,_

 _I'm not that good at writing poems,_

 _But I have to admit this,_

 _When I first saw you I was head over heels in love with you._

 _I don't know what it was,_

 _Maybe your beauty, or your style, or your...everything,_

 _I never had the courage to admit it,_

 _Although I may have dropped some hints._

 _If you haven't realized by now,_

 _I won't make it to your wedding, because I won't be able to bear seeing you get married._

 _You're probably wondering how this is a poem._

 _-Ash_

Dawn re-read Ash's 'poem' several times. He liked her? He LIKED her? Dawn re-played the events of the tour, and realized all the hints. The opera, Driftviel City, when he offered to share the bed with her...It was so obvious he liked her. If only she told him!

Dawn read the poem again, and checked her watch. Her flight to Kanto was in one hour.

"What am I going do?" Dawn asked herself.

 **Good question, Dawn. What will you do? I have no idea. Anyways, please add a review! R &R please!**


	7. Ash Returns

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of How a Tour can Change Your Life! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. My laptop broke, and it took a long time to repair. And since today's my birthday, I decided to update my stories. I'm finally sixteen, and I can finally get a driving permit! Enjoy!**

Dawn and her family had reached Gary's house in Pallet Town. Since Gary's family was great friends with Dawn's family, they all sat in the living room, talking.

"Dawn, i'm bored. Can we go upstairs or something?" Leaf asked.

"I'd be glad to take you two beautiful girls upstairs." Dawn and Leaf turned around, and saw a guy with brown hair. He seemed to be Dawn's age.

"Who are you?" Leaf asked.

"I'm Gary, your future brother-in-law."

 _This_ was the guy Dawn was supposed to marry? He seemed so full of himself.

"So, do you guys want to go upstairs?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, but i'm pretty sure that my sister and I can go upstairs by ourselves." Dawn said.

...

"I can't believe you have to marry Gary. I don't like him. I'm pretty sure you don't like him, either." Leaf complained. Dawn and Leaf had to share a room, and Leaf decided to spend the last two hours complaining about how much she didn't like Gary. Although Dawn didn't like him, she got annoyed of hearing Leaf say that every minute.

"I don't like Gary because he..." Dawn interrupted her sister before she could continue.

"I get it, Leaf! You've been saying that for the past two hours!" Dawn moaned.

"But you feel the same, right?" Leaf asked.

"You know what, i'm going outside. Do not come after me!" Dawn said, walking out of her room.

...

She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was she wanted to go away from that house. She wanted to go to Ash, but since he was in a faraway region, that was impossible. Dawn sat down on the ground, put her head on her knees, and began to cry.

"Don't cry, princess!" Thinking it was Gary who said that, Dawn turned around and slapped the person behind her.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" The guy asked. It wasn't Gary...it was Ash!

"Ash! You're here! I'm so happy!" Dawn said, giving him a big hug.

"I'm happy to see you to, princess, but my face isn't!" Ash complained.

"That's where I hit you, right?" Dawn asked. Ash nodded.

"Sorry." She said.

"Sorry won't end the pain." Ash mischievously said. He obviously wanted her to something...but what?

Dawn kissed his cheek. "Is that better?" she asked.

"Almost." Ash said. Dawn knew what he wanted.

She pressed her lips against his, and he wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. Everything was so perfect, she didn't want the kiss to end, but she eventually broke it, gasping for air.

"Now my face forgives you." Ash said. Dawn wrapped her arms around him, hugging Ash as if her life depended it on.

"I missed you so much, Ash! It felt like...I wasn't me without you. I felt incomplete." Dawn said.

"You could easily get a job writing romantic cards." Ash joked.

"Yeah, maybe I will get a job there, after my wedding! Ash do you have any idea what i'm going through? I'm getting married to some arrogant jerk, when i'm in love with you! I need to do something, i'm not going to get married to anyone besides you! Wait...how did you find me?" Dawn asked.

"Turns out that Gary is my distant cousin, so I got invited." Ash replied.

"So, what are we going to do? My wedding is in a week. We have to stop it." Dawn said.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll come up with a plan." Ash said.

 **Yes, Ash is back. But will anyone find out about his and Dawn's relationship? Will they come up with a plan to stop the wedding in time? Will I pass my driving test? Probably not...R &R please!**


End file.
